Drinks All Around
by shmoobunny182
Summary: sometimes life doesnt turn out the way we want it to. Things get it the way of our plans and you just don't know how to deal. Okay, maybe one way. A collab with arufabetto
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, all was well

The sun was shining, all was well. Well, not quite all. For a young Sasuke Uchiha that is. Sasuke was being forced by his guardian, Kakashi Hatake, to start attending regular AA meetings. That, and attend a boarding school for 'troubled' teens. Sasuke was none too please about this.

So, he drank every so often. Who's to say that getting wasted almost every other day is a problem? What's the worst that could happen? Sasuke's mind carried on with some thoughts.

b Flashback/b

Kakashi, the youngest Uchiha's guardian, was currently sitting in the living room reading his favorite line of books, iIcha Icha Paradise/i. The time was 4am. Where was Sasuke? You might be thinking he's in bed sleeping at this ungodly hour like normal people. But he wasn't. Nor was he answering his phone. Now the silver haired man was getting very infuriated with the situation.

He new Sasuke was a major partier. It was expected for him to be out late. But never was he this late. Just then the phone started to ring. Thinking it was Sasuke, Kakashi picked up 'who else could it be. No one would be up now.' He thought. Then he heard the news, "Kakashi?" "Yes. Who may I ask is speaking?" The voice on the other end started up again. "It's Sasuke. I need you to pick me up. From the police station…." His words were slurred but understandable. It also showed hints of regret and emptiness. "Yeah, sure. What's the address?" As Kakashi wrote it down he though, 'what have you done this time Sasuke?!'

When he arrived at the police station, Sasuke was waiting on a bench with hand cuffs on, connecting his two wrists together.

It turns out that Sasuke was there for more than one reason. One, he was drunk driving. Though, that wasn't the only reason. He also happened to be speeding. Both of these things cause him to get in a major car accident (which was sure to be in the news the following day.) The crash caused their car to take a few spins on around in a circle, with 2 other cars hitting them in the process. The car also happened to over turn. The other passengers, other wise known as Sasuke's drinking buddies, nothing more, were all left with pretty major injuries. Sasuke was lucky to escape with only a few minor ones. A concussion and a broken left arm. Everyone was rushed to the hospital. One of his friends might not make it. The innocent people from the two other cars were killed right on the spot.

As soon as they got home Sasuke went straight to his room to fall asleep. The next day he only left his room to get food and use the bathroom. This continued on for a couple of days.

Then Kakashi decided to have a talk with Sasuke. It was something along the lines of "I'm not going!!" "This isn't your decision and it's FINAL!" "GOD DAMN IT! YOUR NOT MY REAL GOD DAMN FATHER!" "Now that's not really important and I'm the boss and quite frankly you have no say in the matter!" "Hn"

bEnd Flashback/b

So there you have it. Sasuke was currently sitting in his black Dodge Viper. An awkward silence hung in the air.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived at the Alcoholics Anonymous. In Sasuke walked. The lady at the front desk tolled him what room together. On the way to the room Sasuke was rudely knocked to the ground by someone. 'Who in the hell- he's pretty… No! Wait, what? I'm going insane' Sasuke looked away as he felt a blush coming on his cheeks. The fallen kid had the most beautiful baby blue eyes and golden hair with a nice warm tan. He was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. Yes. Sasuke was gay. But know one but himself needed to know that iminor/i detail.

"What the hell, dobe!" "Watch where you're going, teme!" Sasuke didn't like his attitude. So he gave him the famous Uchiha death glare. The blonde kid mumbled some barely audible curses. With that the blond ran off in the opposite direction leaving a stunned Sasuke to ponder over what just happened.

"Sasuke" Kakashi's voice woke him from his thoughts. "Come on. You need to go to the room for your meeting." Sasuke just nodded and walked down the hallway and into the room. The chairs were arranged in a big circle. Seeing as there were no rows, Sasuke couldn't sit in the back of the room, he just sat in the seat closest to the door for east escape if needed. Kakashi tolled him that he would pick him up after the meeting and that he wanted to hear everything that was said. And, if he didn't talk or tell the truth (trust me he would know if he was truly lying or not) he would get the councilor to tell him. With that he left, leaving Sasuke to himself. When the coast was clear, Sasuke sighed in relief. Lucky for him no one was there. He needed a drink and he had just the think awaiting in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped his hand into his pocket, seeking his fix

He slipped his hand into his pocket, seeking his fix. His hand met glass and he fingered the neck of the mini-bottle. For a moment he considered just leaving it there, but the thought passed and he pulled it out.

It was just a mini-bottle, about the amount in a shot glass, full of vodka. He was just about to open it when he heard the door click open behind him. He quickly dropped the bottle back into his pocket. 'Oh well', he thought, 'probably wasn't the smartest idea to show up to his first AA meeting drunk.'  
"Hey, kid, give me a hand here." Sasuke turned around quickly, looking for who had spoken. A blonde woman was standing in the door, holding it open with one foot, her arms full of books and binders.

"Hn." He got up, faking a look of annoyance. To be honest, he didn't really mind, but he was so accustomed to his 'I-don't-like-you-I'm-a-tough-guy' act that it was instinctive.  
"Good, hold the door for me." He took the door and she hurried to the front of the room, dropping the books onto a chair near the front of the lopsided circle. She glanced at Sasuke. "Stay there, I got more stuff."

Sasuke grunted another mono-syllabic answer and slumped against the door. He watched as the woman brought in another armload of books and a stack of posters. She was fairly pretty, and had a chest that was sure to cause back problems. He laughed inwardly, sure she'd have the attention of every other guy there.

She hurried back into the room a final time, this time only toting a roll of silver duct tape. She turned to face Sasuke. "Would you mind just holding the door for a little longer, until the other people get here?" She gestured at the chairs with her free hand.  
He simply nodded and let his gaze wander out into the hallway. His eyes quickly caught an oddly familiar sight, a bright orange jacket. He considered it for a moment, then realized it was the boy from before, that pretty blonde, who was now trailing behind a brown haired man, looking slightly defeated.

The man glanced at the room number, then at Sasuke, then approached Sasuke with a forced smile. "Is there going to be an AA meeting here?" He pointed into the room.  
Sasuke shrugged. "Far as I know, yeah."

The answer seemed sufficient for the man and he turned to the blonde and in a stern, scolding tone explained that he would be back after the meeting and would be sure to ask the instructor about how he had been. The blonde grumbled something totally incomprehensible and headed into the room, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Sasuke watched him shuffle into the room and flop down into a seat.

His heart fluttered slightly as he saw where the other male had sitten down. Like Sasuke, he had chosen a seat near the door, and had chosen the seat right next to his. He smiled inside and just stood there, watching the pretty blonde as he sat there, muttering things to him self. After a few moments, the other boy glanced up and gave him a death glare. Sasuke quickly turned away, blushing ever so slightly. He turned his attention to the other parts of the room, focusing instead on a poster showing an obviously drunk man sitting inside a smashed car, looking confused.

Suddenly, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw a group of men standing there. The white haired on in front looked severely annoyed, and gave Sasuke a glare to rival the one the blonde had given him. "Get the fuck out of the doorway. Either go in or out."

"Hm?" He glanced over and realized he was slacking on his door-duty and was now standing in the middle of the doorway, the door half-closed and leaning on his shoulder. "Sorry." He stepped back and into the room, letting the door hit the white haired man hard on the shoulder.

"Fuck! Ow! …Jerk." The white haired man rubbed his shoulder and the entire group shuffled into the room and took their seats.

Moments later the blonde woman entered the room and took her place at the front of the room. "Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to Alcoholics Anonymous."


	3. Chapter 3

The busty blond known as Tsunade, started at the juveniles that occupied most of the room

The busty blond known as Tsunade, started at the juveniles that occupied most of the room. Once the clock struck 11, the meeting had begun.

Before the meeting started, Naruto was a bit nervous about going in. Growing up, he was always a little self conscious about many things. And, he was very politely informed that the lady running the meeting would be asking, more like forcing the teens there, to talk about why, they were there. This got his mind wondering off for a bit while impatiently waiting in a bathroom stall with a bottle of bear making it's way into Naruto's mouth. When, he was 14, his best friend at the time, Sabuku Gaara, and him, tasted their very first taste of alcohol. Thins had always bit a bit rough for Naruto. He grew up on the streets for the first few years of his life up until he was about 6. When he was- dare I say it- raped. After that 'event' Naru was jumpy and skittish. With every street corner he walked, with every person he bumped into, or saw who looked different than what he thinks to be a nice looking person, he would get really nervous and start panicking. One chilly December night found the blond youngster on a park bench.

He was desperately trying to fall asleep in the bitter cold. Key word, trying. As soon as he laid his head down on the bitter hard wood bench a brown haired, olive-tan skinned man, came running into the park with tears in his eyes. This got Naruto worried. 'Great one more thing to worry about.' Said boy thought while he walked over to the man. After some 'much needed' talking, the little boy of just 6 years, soon to be 7, learned the man to be Umino Iruka. Turns out, his long term boyfriend had just dumped him for some blond slut from a town not far from Konoha, Suna. And Naruto told Iruka about how he was homeless, why, and what had happened to him while out here. Leaving out a few minor details.

Iruka, being the kind man he is, decided right away, the streets were no place for a child. He opted to adopt the boy and he graciously accepted. A few years later when he turned 14, he entered 8th grade. (Iruka enrolled him into a prestigious private school.) As time went on, school work piled up and up. Naruto never really made any friends. Most of the kids who attended the school were all jerks to him anyways… Mostly cause of what happened when he was 6, and others thought he was annoying and bullied him. The bullying consisted of major beatings and molestation. The bullying continued mostly every day until a new kid came to the school. That was Gaara. He found Naruto on the ground one afternoon all beat up and crying. When he (Gaara) found out from Naru, who did this to him, he went and beat the shit out of their sorry asses. Although the physical abuse stopped, mentally it hadn't. All the taunting eventually piled up and Naruto didn't know how to deal with it all. He told Gaara that he needed some way to deal with it all. That's when he and Gaara went to get their first drinks. In the next few years, the 2 teens drinking habits got worse.

A few months back, Naruto turned 21. Since Gaara was already 22, they went out drinking one night to celebrate. That night found Gaara on his death bed. He suffered from liver failure. 'All the alcohol…' Naruto was brought out of his thought when there was a knock on the bathroom stall door. It was Iruka. "Naruto, you okay? You've been in there for thirty minutes?!"

'…'

"Naruto?"

"Wha... oh, yeah….I was just thinking…lost track of time…my bad…"

Naruto put the now empty bear bottle in the trash can before he came out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Come on Naru-kun, the meeting is about to start." Iruka said.

"yeah, yeah I know…" He replied. One thing he was told by his friend who had been to these kinds of things before, before they came here. Don't show up drunk.

'If they ask I just say, I swear to God I'm not drunk! I swear to God I'm not drunk! I swear to God I'm not drunk! I swear to God I'm not drunk.'

Naruto put on a cute little pouty face that he used to pull on Iruka when he was in trouble so as not to get punished. Apparently it wasn't working. He looked up towards the door where he figured the meeting was going to be held. He said farewell to his dad, and went up to the boy dress in black with a rather stoic expression on his face but a thoughtful one in his eyes. "Is there going to be an AA meeting here?" he asked him, pointing to the room while trying to concentrate on seeing the small letters on the sign. If he weren't; so wasted he could see that the letter were in fact rather large…and that the room wasn't spinning.

The boy leaning against the door shrugged. "Far as I know, yeah." Without even a thanks, the blond quietly muttered to himself his thoughts on the other kid. "He's hot..." walked in and took a seat in near the door. The 2nd nearest since the 1st seemed to have been taken by someone, seeing as there was a jacket hanging off the back, and a book on the seat.

He glared at the boy as he just stood there, wondering who he was and what he was doing here. He doesn't look like any of the drunks he had seen before down at the bars or on the streets. Soon, after a few minutes passed more youths piled in the room and took their seats. The boy from the door sat down next to Naruto and looked straight ahead.

Moments later the blonde woman entered the room and took her place at the front of the room. "Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to Alcoholics Anonymous."

"My name is Tsunade. We'll start by talking about why we are each here. We will go around the room. Why don't we start with you Blondie. Naruto raised an eye brow at the nick name."

Naruto started saying something incoherent. "Are you okay?" Tsunade asked a bit agitated that his words were all slurred. He went to stand up and walk to the front, stumbling horribly on the way up. He felt a bit dizzy. But what's the trouble with being a bit tipsy? He's not hurting anyone by being this way.

"Have you had anything to drink today kid?"

"I SWEAR TO DRUNK, IM NOT GOD!! hiccup" Naruto lowered his head in shame.

Tsunade gave him a weary look. "I never said you were…"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade turned to Sasuke with a sigh

Tsunade turned to Sasuke with a sigh. "Hey, kid, can you take him down the hall, to the front desk? Shizune should still be stationed there, she'll find a place for this kid to lay down and call his parents."

Sasuke groaned, but nodded and helped the blonde to his feet. "C'mon, Blondie, let's go." The other boy seemed to have lost the will to move, and slumped onto Sasuke's shoulder mumbling incoherent things into Sasuke's shirt. "I said let's go, Blondie," Sasuke growled, giving Naruto a slight shake.

Naruto lifted his head and stared at Sasuke for a moment, then put it back down. "You smell nice," he mumbled. Sasuke did his best not to blush, and pulled Naruto out into the hallway, trying to pretend his cheeks weren't flushed red.

'Remember he's drunk Sasuke, he probably doesn't have a clue what he's saying,' he thought, dragging a half passed out, stumbling Naruto down the hall.

After several uncomfortable moments with a drunken Naruto, Sasuke arrived at the end of the hall. A dark mahogany desk was set there, and a woman with short black hair sat behind it, her feet resting on the wood in front of her. She was studying the book in front of her with mild interest, but glanced up immediately at their arrival.

"Um, hi. Tsunade, the lady at the AA meeting," Sasuke pointed behind him, down the hall, "sent us here. Blondie here seems to be drunk, and a bit… unstable." He sighed, and shifted Naruto's weight on his back.

Shizune nodded. "Uh, yeah." She got up to help Sasuke. "We can take him to the nurse's office; this is actually a school, yanno." She pointed down the opposite hall, then stepped over to Sasuke's side. She took Naruto's other arm, balancing the weight of the blond ninja between her and Sasuke.

They quickly arrived at the nurse's office, and laid the blonde boy onto the cot set up there. Naruto whimpered slightly as Sasuke let him go, but practically passed out once he had laid down.

Shizune turned to Sasuke. "I'll keep an eye on him here, you can go back to Tsunade." She smiled, but Sasuke didn't return the smile. He simply nodded and turned away, then exited the room.

He didn't particularly feel like returning to the AA meeting, but Kakashi had said he was going to check up on him, so he supposed he had to. He sighed and lifted his gaze from the hallway floor to the door of the AA room. He couldn't hear what was going on inside, but he could see through the window that the white haired man who had cursed him off before was excitedly telling a story, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

Sasuke sighed, and knocked on the door. The white haired man stopped talking and glared at the interruption at the door. Tsunade glanced up from her papers, and gestured towards the door. A red-haired boy sitting near the door nodded and opened the door for Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped into the room and took his seat, moving aside the book he'd left sitting on it. The white haired man glared at him as he did so, then turned to Tsunade once Sasuke was seated. "So, can I finish my story now, if we're done with all these interruptions?"

Tsunade sighed, then nodded. "Yes, Hidan, go ahead."

Hidan grinned. "Sweet. So, like I was saying, when he found me I was laying on the carpet, bleeding like hell, and drunk like nothing else." He laughed and shook his head. "So he got me to come here, and now I've been sober for…" He paused and counted something off on his hands. "For six months now, going on seven real soon. I have to admit, though, one of the only reasons I stayed is 'cause the logo is the same as the most sacred of symbols in my religion." (1)

"And now you stop talking. No one wants a lecture on your… lovely god." The dark tanned man seated next to Hidan glared at him, and Hidan simply laughed and nodded.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, very nice. How about you go next, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a few times and stared at her. He wondered how she knew his name, but quickly realized Kakashi had probably introduced him. "Er, alright. Um, I'm Sasuke, and I'm an alcoholic. I drink mostly with… friends. I usually party a lot, and someone always busts out the drinks at these parties. I've gotten hurt a few times from drunken fights, and I just got into a major accident where two people were killed, and some of my friends got hurt. I think it's time I stop drinking. I've been sober for a full day now."

He turned his gaze to the floor, hoping no one would be able to read the lie on his face. What he had said was only half true. Sure, he partied and he drank, but he drank alone too. At night, after Kakashi was asleep and he was alone, locked in his room, he would break out his vodka and drink away his troubles. He would drink to forget his lost family, his brother, his feelings for other boys, for the fact that he would never feel right in normal society.

Tsunade nodded. She could tell that was only a half-truth, but she would let him make the choice to tell the group everything if he so desired.

--

(1) Fkdkdfj yes this is true!! Look it up yourself if you don't believe me!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, why don't we continue? How about you go next?" Tsunade pointed to a young man clad in green. Said kid pointed at himself. Tsunade nodded in recognition. The kid stood up and faced everyone.

"My name Is Rock Lee (A/N: Of the Mounties! Okay I'm done now XD). I am here because my mentor, Gai-sensei thinks it's not a very youthful thing to drink! I have let him down and now I must repay his kindness and be youthful once again!" Lee finished his little introduction by ending it in a heroic pose.

"Alright that was lovely. You may be seated now. Next!" The AA meeting continued.

A Boy with fire engine red hair, enchanting mint green eyes, stood up next.

"I guess I'm here for the same reason you guys are all here"

"…" said the people sitting down. "Why don't you say something about yourself" Tsunade encouraged him. "…" "Like your name perhaps?"

"Oh, right. My name is Sabuku No Gaara. I'm an alcoholic as well as an insomniac. Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you." With that, he sat back down.

No one uttered a word. Gaara glared around the room. 'Well, they would be in a menacing mood to if they never got some sleep…' he though while inwardly scowling.

Sometime in the next twenty minutes or so, the meeting was over. Somewhere in that time Sasuke seemed to have nodded off seeing as he didn't remember the other people introducing themselves. Sasuke dropped the thought deeming it insignificant. Sasuke was about to walk our when Tsunade called him behind to talk.

"Sasuke, if it's not too much trouble," She started in her sweetest voice she could muster to the brooding teen, "Wait with Uzumaki-san until he wakes up? The kid you brought to the Nurses' office, remember!? I'm in a bit of a rush." Sasuke looked at her weirdly for a few seconds. "I should really get going. It's getting late and-"

"That wasn't a question Uchiha-san." A calm look still on Tsunade's face as Sasuke looked up at her. "Fine, jeez…"

"Thanks" Tsunade wrapped up the conversation and left the room.

byaoi= yaoi = yaoi= yaoi= yaoi= yaoi= yaoi= yaoi = yaoi= yaoi= yaoi= yaoi=yaoi/b

Sasuke walked into the room where he had dropped the Uzumaki kid off earlier in the meeting. The raven sighed. He never had much of patience and guessing from experience, the blond wouldn't wake for a while (after drinking and such.) He decided he would wait for twenty minutes.

Being the drinker that he is, he reached for the iced tea bottle in his bag in which he filled with some whisky.

About ten minutes later, a slightly tipsy Sasuke, with a slightly empty bottle, heard light footsteps coming towards the room. The raven headed boy quickly put the bottle in his bag and straightened up. The door knob turned and the door opened up and in walked….

"Oh it's just you Kakashi." The silver headed man walked in. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, the meeting ended fifteen minutes ago. I waited for you to come out so I can take you home."

"Yeah well Tsunade wants me to stay till' this dobe wakes up" he retorted. Ten seconds later, a flustered brunette walked in. He was average height, had medium length brunette hair up in a ponytail, and a strange scar running across his nose and onto his cheeks. "Oh Naruto-kun! Are you alright!?" When the concerned 'parental unit' calmed down, he formally introduced himself, after of course realizing that said 'son' was passed out on the bed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Umino Iruka." Said man blushed.

"Hatake Kakashi." said an engrossed Kakashi.

"Pleasure" They shook hands. The shake lingered a little long then intended. By now, both of the adults who occupied the room had on a blush as bright as Rudolph's nose on Christmas Eve. When the awkwardness subsided, Kakashi and Iruka started conversing and were really hitting it off. Sasuke in the meantime was reclining back on the semi comfortable chair, flipping through on the channels on the available TV in the room. After a while of watching endless commercials and a few minutes of the BBC World News, Sasuke decided he had enough.

"Kakashi I'm bored…."

"Well too bad Sasuke, you're staying until Naruto-kun wakes up!"

'Na-ru-to-kun.' Sasuke repeated in his mind. 'If you don't wake up soon, then the next time when or if I see you, you're gonna' get what's coming to you…I swear to God. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard light moaning. He looked towards the source of his disturbance. His face paled to an even lighter shade than it already was, made a disturbed face, and looked away.

"Ew, oh, no oh for the love of God. Stop already!!"

The two adults immediately pulled away from the hot, passionate kiss they were sharing and blushed, eyes staring at they're feet.

There was silence from then for at least 10 minutes. With each passing minute, the tension in the air thickened.

….

"WHERE'S MY WATER BUFFALO!?"


	6. Chapter 6

"…What?" Sasuke turned and stared behind him, and the blonde boy now sitting straight up in bed, blinking wildly and looking terribly confused.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his lower lip quivering. "Where's my water buffalo? Why don't I have a water buffalo?!" He looked as though he might cry, his bright blue eyes glistening with the hint of tears.

Iruka un-entangled himself from Kakashi's arms and rushed to Naruto's side, kneeling by the nurse's office bed. "Hey, Naru-chan? You feeling ok? Wanna go home?" Sasuke couldn't help but grin a little at that. Naru-chan was just such a cute nickname.

Naruto nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yes," he said quietly, his voice rough and sounding like he might start crying at any moment. He held out his hand, smiling slightly, and looking completely like a vulnerable little kid, needing to be comforted and cared for.

Iruka nodded. He took Naruto's hand and helped the boy to his feet. "Let's go," he said, leading the boy out of the room and to their car. As he passed Kakashi, he winked, smiling. Sasuke could tell Kakashi was smiling back from the way his eye curved up and shined slightly. That was a real smile. How…cute.

After a moment of them standing there in silence, Sasuke sighed. He turned towards Kakashi, putting his 'bad-ass' front back up. "Alright, can we leave now?"

~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~

Sasuke stared at the layer of clothes, wondering if it would be best to move them or just try to sleep on his bed with them there. His entire bed, give or take a few tiny spots where his dark blue comforter showed through, was covered in clothes. He was currently packing for school, and had been putting it off for a few hours now. His whole wardrobe had been washed and dried, and now was spread on his bed, waiting to be folded and packed into his suit case.  
He had put them there several hours ago, then simply walked away, not really wanting to pack. Packing would just remind him of the fact that school was starting soon, in two days actually, though he had to be at the school tomorrow for orientation. It wasn't school, per say, that he didn't enjoy, it was just this school. A school for troubled teens… He could only imagine the hellions that wandered the halls there.  
It was, however getting late. Almost midnight now, time to give it up and pack already. He needed the bed anyway. Couldn't show up for school with bags under his eyes.  
Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat on his cushy bean bag chair. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, honestly surprised that he was tired. He stayed up to hours like this all the time. Even later back when he used to party. Whatever, couldn't let a little yawning get in his way.  
He pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. It was fairly nice, made of black leather. He unzipped the top and started piling clothes into it. He didn't really care about order; messy cases were easier to hide things in anyway. And hide was just what he planned to do.  
Once all of his clothes had been forced into the case, Sasuke went on a search around his room. In various hiding places, he had hidden bottles of alcohol. The hiding places ranged from under his mattress to in a lupus textbook. He emptied every single place, taking all the bottles and placing them into his suitcase.  
'Of course, they may check them. I should probably do a better hiding job,' he mused, removing the bottles again. He took his time with the contraband this time, stuffing them into things like shampoo bottles or tucked into a rolled up pair of socks. And, just for the "lulz," he put the bottle back into the lupus book and brought that too.  
And at last, he was done. Everything was ready for school, except maybe him. But that would come in time, he supposed. He glanced at the clock. 1:47 am. Definitely time to sleep. Sasuke nodded absentmindedly at nothing, and crawled into bed.

~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~*yaoi*~

Meanwhile, across town, Naruto was also packing. Though his method was a lot more…interesting. Clothes and books and various necessities were strewn across the floor, going anywhere but into his suitcase. Naruto himself was sitting in the bathroom, staring at the tile. The door was locked, and Iruka had pressed himself against the other side.

"Naruto? Naru-kun? Come out, please. I'll help you pack… Please?" Iruka pleaded, sighing softly. He had been in there for hours, after a major fight. It had started with Naruto simply refusing to pack, but escalated into a screaming match and Naruto locking himself into the bathroom.

"No! I'm not going to that school! I don't care, and you don't either! Just let me live my life the way I want! Maybe you'll get lucky and my "lifestyle choices" will kill me!" the blonde shouted, pressing his head into his hands. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and they were burning from all the hours of crying he'd been doing.

He swore aloud, and stood up, pacing the length of the bathroom. He was nearly shaking from trying to restrain the tears. All at once, he collapsed to the floor and let the tears flow. "Ah, hell," he whispered, biting his lip. Ah, the pain. That almost felt good. Something to feel other than the rush of emotions. A sharp one, rising above the others, at the top of his senses. So, what, more pain? That's what he wanted? Oh, god. He bit harder on his lip, waiting until he could feel the blood flowing down his chin.

But it didn't feel better. Not at all. It only made it worse, and the tears flowed heavier. He laid his head back against the cool tile wall and closed his eyes. Shit. What was wrong with him right now?

Outside the door, Iruka, too, was crying. He didn't care? Naruto couldn't really think that, could be? What had he done? He'd done the best he could to care for the boy. He knew what a rough childhood he'd had; he did everything he could to make up for that. But what was it worth? Nothing?

He knocked on the door. "Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the door. "…Y-yes?"

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't shouting. "Will you please come out here? I promise I'm not mad at you, and I love you. You're like my son, and I love you like I would my own blood. Now please."

The blonde boy hesitated for a moment, then shakily stood up. "O-ok." He stumbled over to the door, blinking away the tears that remained in the corners of his eyes. He clicked open the lock, and stepped out into Iruka's waiting arms.

"Ok, Naruto. It's ok… You're ok." Iruka murmured into the boy's blonde hair, holding him tight. "I promise. It's ok."

Naruto just nodded, feeling safe and warm. Maybe he should go to that school. He probably needed it. But for now, he just pressed against Iruka, feeling comforted and, for the first time in a long time, okay.


	7. Chapter 7

The day started out okay for Naruto. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and he had been clean off alcohol for 24 hours, _at least_. The night before was hard. He packed with the visual aid of Iruka, for precaution. Making sure no drinks were secretly packed in. When all was good and done, Naruto set out to what was to be his last time sleeping in his own bed for a long while. For in a few hours, he would be starting at Konoha Boarding Academy for Troubled Youths.

b ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ /b

After being dropped off at the school, and signed in by his seemingly menacing (in his eyes) older brother, Sasuke was walking down the dorms to room F25 which he would be sharing with some other kid, unfortunately. The hall was tediously long with an amazing amount of rooms. When the raven haired teen reached the end of the long hall, he put his belongings down, and unlocked the door, and stepped in.

The room was moderately small with two beds, two desks, and one bathroom for them him and his lucky flat mate to share. Seeing as the other had yet to arrive, he took his claim to the bed in the right corner bed farthest from the door. He unpacked all his clothes and other things around the room as neatly as can be. Yes, he was a bit of a neat freak, so what!?

Sasuke glanced at the clock and noticed it was around 12:30 and decided to go into town and get some lunch. He took his dorm key of his bed and shoved it and his phone in the back pocket and skedaddled.

b ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ /b

The once blond ball of sunshine arrived at Konoha Boarding Academy for Troubled Youths at around noon. He and Iruka said their teary goodbyes and he made his way to dorm F25 where he would spend something like eternity there.

When he opened the door to his room it was dead silent. He walked over to the vacant bed, dropped his stuff on the ground and fell back onto the soft comforter. After about twenty seconds of looking at the ceiling, Naruto started getting bored and decided he should do something a little more productive and without the help of his favorite drinks to pass the time, he settled on watching a movie. He took out his handy dandy laptop and set to work.

b ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ /b

At around 1:30 Sasuke was making his way back down the long hallways to the dorm which he now resided in. Wondering if his flat mate ever arrived, he opened the door only to see the same blond boy, Naruto, from the other day.

"I wish just once I could be camp champ. I hate being last and I hate being here!"

"So do we Christy. We can't swim, we can't paddle a boat, he's right. We'll always be last."

"And we'll always be doing trash duty"

"And all camp laundry."

"Well not me! Not anymore! I'm gonna do something about it!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and the blond was as oblivious as ever and didn't even notice the raven teen walk in the room.

"… What the hell are you watching?"

Naruto turned his head slowly after pausing his movie. He stared as Sasuke for a moment and said, "Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. Care to join me?" Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Care Bears? At this age? Something must be wrong.

"Why?" Sasuke inquired.

"Why not?" Naruto went back to his movie and pressed play.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down on his bed, lulled to sleep by "Care bears, stare!!"

b ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ ~*yaoi*~ /b

The next day, the two boys decided to go to the schools cafeteria together to get lunch and maybe meet a few of the other students there. Naruto sat down at a table where a bunch of friendly looking kids were and Sasuke told him he would go buy some food and be back.

Upon his return, it seemed as Naruto and the other students were chatting it up.

"So I was so surprised when Dark Heart suddenly became a boy!" came from his blond mate.

"I know! I got so excited when he said 'I'm a boy, a real boy!" said a pale boy with short black hair. Sasuke decided it was about time to join the apparently interesting, or at least to those present at the table, conversation.

"So…. What's this about dark heart and a boy?" Sasuke tried.

"You would know if you have just watched the movie with me, Teme…" growled Naruto. Sasuke was slightly taken aback at his rude tone but got over it in a heart beat. After lunch Naruto and Sasuke went back to their room to get ready for the upcoming assembly that was to take place later that day.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up annoyed. He woke up to a steady blaring beep, and even his best double-barreled death glare didn't make it stop. Sasuke punched the alarm clock, smiling faintly when he heard the plastic crack under his fist. The noise stopped, but the red numbers of the clock continued to glare at him, and he glared back. Six in the morning was too bloody early. The _sun_ was barely up yet. He pulled open the curtains and snarled at the light pouring in.

He heard a groan from across the room and turned to look. The ball of blankets that was his roommate shifted around for a moment, then a patch of yellow poked out from below it. Naruto sat up in bed, blinking a bleary-eyed. "Whatimeizit?"

"About six. If you get up now I'll make you breakfast too." He turned back from where he crouched before their mini fridge. Naruto groaned and literally rolled out of bed, laying on the floor. He slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to Sasuke.

"What're you making?" he mumbled, running his hands through his hair and leaning against the wall.

"Probably eggs. It's easy." He handed Naruto the egg carton and a stick of butter. The blonde just dumped the stuff onto the little counter next to them, instead wandering off across the room. He pulled a pair of jeans from his drawer and wandered off to the bathroom.

Sasuke shrugged. He'd cook something for the blonde regardless. He tossed a few eggs into the pan, not paying much attention, instead watching Naruto as he emerged from the bathroom, jeans on, shirt off. His chest of stomach were gently muscled, his skin a bright tan, his pants low slung on his bony hips. He didn't even realize he was staring until the blonde boy pointed it out.

"See something you like, Sasuke? Jealous?" He smirked, modeling for the raven. Sasuke had no reply, and could merely turn away, quietly prodding the eggs with a spatula. Naruto laughed and pulled on the shirt in his hands, then collapsed into the spinny chair at his desk.

Sasuke spooned the eggs onto two plates and dropped one in front of Naruto, retreating to his own desk across the room to eat his own.

Twenty minutes later they were both fed and dressed, and were sprinting side by side towards their first class, Naruto shooting Sasuke annoyed glances the entire way, leaning Sasuke to wonder what the hell he's done wrong. That kid went through moods like an addict went through drugs. Oh wait, he was an addict. Haha.

They entered the classroom and Naruto shoved him aside, going to side with that brown haired boy and the kid with the bowl cut he's been sitting with at lunch yesterday. There were no more open seats near them, so Sasuke instead took the only open seat, next to a boy with long, dark hair. The boy glared at him as he sat down, his eyes a curious milky white. Sasuke tried not to be put off by this, and glared back. After a moment, the boy smiled.

"I'm Neji." He held out a hand to shake.

"Sasuke." He shook Neji's hand, smiling slightly. Before he could strike up a conversation, the teacher stormed into the room, spouting a string of curses. He recognized the pale, white haired man almost immediately from the AA meeting. It seemed like everyone from there was at this school.

"Welcome, students, to Theology. Before I start, I want you to know, this class is optional. You can walk out of here right now and go back to beddy bye and no one will give a shit. If you're leaving, get the fuck out now." He leaned against the white, his arms crossed, and nodded towards the door. A few students scattered across the room got up and walked out, but, much to Sasuke's surprise, most stayed where they were.

The white haired man surveyed the room with a pleased grin. Sasuke followed his gaze across the students. Neji was still seated, no surprise, he seemed the type; a few other students he recognized were also still there, and, he quirked an eyebrow in surprise, Naruto was too. He was impressed.

The professor paced back and forth in the front of the room as he spoke. "I'm one of you. I used to drink, I used to smoke, I used to do drugs, and, well, I still curse, but it's all part of the same point. I'm just like you, but there's one thing that separates us. I. Found. Religion." He clutched the pendant hanging around his neck. "I turned away from the bad things and let Jashin, my god, lead me down this path, the right path. I am Hidan, and I am here to teach out about the religions of the world, and I hope you can choose to accept one."

The students set in an awed silence, blinking and staring at Hidan. After a long while in silence, a hand went up. "I'm an atheist." Sasuke looked over at the source of the voice, and saw Naruto standing there, steadily glaring at the albino in front of him.

"This should be interesting then." Hidan replied, leaning in close to the blonde. Naruto just nodded in response.

The blonde had been stalking him all day, or so it seemed. He'd shown up for every class Sasuke had, minus math, but in every other the yellow haired boy was there, sitting somewhere across the room from him, talking to one of his many new friends that seemed to have appeared overnight.

But now he was back in their dorm room, lying on his bed, new history text book open before him, iPod blasting in his eats, roommate nowhere to be seen. That was just fine with him. The song he was listening to ended and he had a moment of silence, and he could just faintly hear someone crying. He paused the iPod the pulled the buds from his ears. He could still hear it.

He climbed to his feet and followed his ears to the source of the sound, to the door of the bathroom. He knocked hesitantly on the door. No answer. He took a deep breath, then turned the handle and pressed the door open.

He could see Naruto from where he stood in the door frame. The boy was curled into a ball on the floor of the bathroom, knees bent to his chest. Clutched in his right hand was a straight razor, the handle orange, with sections of the paint chipped off, revealing the blank plastic beneath. His left arm was littered with cuts, dark red blood dripping from them. He licked at the cuts, blinking and crying, the tears streaming down his face. Between his choked breaths and sobs, he sang quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm S-I-C-K of my meaningless life, where C-H-A-N-C-E-S pass me by, it's R-E-A-L-I-T-Y."

Sasuke stood in a mix of horror and shock. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots. He stepped forwards once. Then another step. "N-Naruto?"

A/N: o3o Cliffhanger~! Don't kill me, please. :D Oh, and the song Naru's singing at the end is Moceanu by Bayside. Amazing song, amazing album, amazing band. Listen to them, k?


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke ran over to Naruto who was currently sitting up against the bathtub, on the white tiled floor. The boy was ferociously shaking and muttering obscenities to himself as if in a trance. The only thought going through the Raven's mind was, 'What the hell?!' So, he did the first thing he could think of. Call 9-1-1. You didn't have to be a genius to know when someone has lost a dangerous amount of blood.

"Oh Naruto…" he silently scolded Naruto but it a calm manor as to not freak him out. With all the shaking, Naruto's line of vision started to blur and he was feeling a bit light headed. Before he knew it, he was passed out on the cold hard floor.

Naruto slowly cracked an eye open and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright white light of the room he found himself in. When his eyes were fully opened and well accustomed to the light, he looked down at his arms, eyes wide as he remembers his 'actions' of the previous night.

Tears started welling up in the broken boy's eyes. Tears rolled down the scarred chubby cheeks as he closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, creating a loud thump. Sasuke must have heard because seconds later the door flipped wide open and an anything but calm Sasuke ran in and kneeled by Naruto's bed side. Said blond turned his head to the side facing the raven, a blank look in his eyes.

As soon as Naru's cries faded into a dull hiccup, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Why…?"

"You wouldn't understand." Naruto cast his eyes away from the boy for fear he might see the shame and sadness in them. The little kitsune had always put on a front. This front had been a happy, skippy person that no one or nothing could bring down! People would start to talk if something had changed.

'What kind of person does something like this anyway?' He inwardly thought that outward said albeit in a hushed tone, "Who are you to be concerned with a freak like me?" An almost inaudible sight escaped between his lips.

"You're not a freak Naruto." Was the answer that came from the raven.

"Yeah, like you would know." The blond retorted.

Sasuke looked taken aback. Here he was trying to make the darned kid feel better and he had to go and be pessimistic. 'Hn. He can't just accept that I'm trying to be nice can he.' thought Sasuke. After about ten more minutes of Sasuke making compliments to the blond, and other comments to help him open up, the blond gave him the silent treatment and eventually fell asleep. He was still in the hospital after all. Loosing as much blood as he did doesn't usually lead to fits of hyper energy.

After staring at him in wonder after a minute or so, his eyes drew him to the limp boy's lips. They were a light dusty pink but had a slight shine to them. Sasuke new he shouldn't be looking at his lips, especially with the thoughts of kissing the boy running through his mind. He couldn't help it though.

It's not his fault the blond looked irresistibly sexy and cute while he slept.

Really.

If he could just… lean in… a little bit.

Sasuke's eyes widen in realization as he realized what he was about to do or why he came to know grasp that his face with mere millimeters from the other's face.

His lips brushed the others and as quickly as it happened it stopped. A blush helped it self to face de la Sasuke.

That's when the ice blue eyes of an angry sixteen year old snapped open.

"What the hell?!" he screamed. 'Just because I fell into a light slumber doesn't mean you can go around kissing people.' The blond mused to himself. 'What a jerk' he added on.

"…sorry?" It was an attempt, but Sasuke was going to have to do better than that to get back on Naruto's good graces.

The previously offended boy looked down as a thought passed through his mind. "I think I'm the one who owes you an apology."

It was said in a whisper but the other heard it. "Mhmm… You know? If you explained why the hell you were doing what you were thinking, then you wouldn't have as much to be sorry for. My… father once told me that it helps to talk about your feelings."

It hurt Sasuke to be talking about his deceased father but he felt it was something that needed to be said. Even if it did bring back unpleasant memories.

"None of your bees wax!" Naruto shouted! The boy must have had some bipolar issues. He went from distraught to upset and shut down and angry, to shy and quiet and angry again. (A/N: run-on sentence?)

"Well sorry for caring about you! I don't know why I even bother! God I need a drink…." With that said, Sasuke stormed off like it was nobodies business.

'Great… I fucked up….' Naruto sat on the bed. A sullen look plastered to his face.

What ever was he going to do now!?


End file.
